This application relates to tissue manipulation instruments, and more particularly to instruments for implantation of graft tissue into a bone hole.
In certain surgical procedures, such as tenodesis, a graft tissue is attached to a bone. For instance, in tenodesis a biceps tendon is detached from its attachment to the glenoid and is reattached to the humerus. In one popular method of reattachment a bone tunnel is created on the humerus and the detached tendon is pushed into the tunnel and then held in place via an interference bone screw implanted into the tunnel. Positioning the tendon in the tunnel can be tricky.
In one method, the graft tissue is externalized from the patient and whip stitched to make a stiff construct at the termination of the tissue. The stiff construct may be pushed directly into tunnel using graspers or the like. A length of suture at the distal portion of the whip stitch may be used to pull the graft tissue into the tunnel. It is desirable in many cases, however, to perform the entire operation with the graft tissue internalized within the patient. Thus, producing the whip stitch is difficult for the surgeon.
In another method, the graft tissue is folded near the location of tunnel and pushed into the tunnel at the fold. When using instrumentation of prior art, the graft tissue has a natural tendency to compress against the instrument. Should the frictional contact between the graft tissue and instrument be greater than the frictional contact between the graft tissue and tunnel, it is likely that the tissue will move from its desired position as the instrument is retracted from the tunnel.